This supplemental proposal is Jackson State University's (JSU) request to continue the development of excellence in interdisciplinary biomedical research. In accordance with the University's goal to foster a research environment of excellence, support is requested for three faculty members (two research and one pilot) to conduct competitive research. Support from this program will enable JSU to (a) improve and expand the institution's biomedical research capability; (b) increase the number and further develop minority faculty expertise in biomedical research; (c) increase the number and quality of papers submitted by faculty for publication in refereed journals; and (d) increase the number of proposals submitted for funding. Biomedical investigations will be conducted in the following areas: medical physics (Dr. Frank Hagelberg), signal transduction (Dr. Ernest Izevbigie), and reproductive physiology (Dr. Angela Washington). Of the three sub-projects included in this supplemental, the Department of Physics, Atmospheric and General Sciences is a first time participant. Two projects from the Department of Biology will serve to enhance the department where, because of the large number of graduate and undergraduate student majors, a large number of active projects is needed. Also, one of the major goals of the SCORE Program is to increase the participation of minority faculty and the two faculty involved from the department of biology are minority. [unreadable] [unreadable] Facilities for the management and research activities which will house the SCORE Program will be provided through the School of Science and Technology. Also, the School of Science and Technology will provide multi-user core laboratories for faculty research. [unreadable] [unreadable]